


Fly Away Home

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, possible series ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the future of 'Person of Interest' in the balance, my feelings about what could happen have been preying on my mind of late.  This fic is the result.  It is what it is but remember that as we don't know what will happen, this is to be considered AU.  Heed the Archive Warnings attached and try not to be too upset with me.  I needed to exorcise some demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away Home

Title: Fly Away Home  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Finch/Reese (established relationship)  
Warnings: AU (as we really don’t know what is going to happen), possible series ending, sorrow, doing bad things to canon characters

**theendtheendtheendtheendtheend**

 

Harold sat absorbed in his book, basking in the warmth of the sun on his shoulders. In deference to the moderate temperatures and surprisingly low humidity of the summer, Finch had traded his usual three piece suit for a tailored polo shirt and khaki slacks. 

A deep rumble of laughter carried across the dog-park to his bench and the recluse looked up to see his partner flat on his back in the grass, Bear laying across his chest and happily covering his face in slobbery licks. Harold smiled at the pair’s antics, pleased to see John so relaxed.

The events of the past year were a blur in the older man’s mind…a confusing miasma of terror, break-neck chases and frantic attempts to protect his creation for the machinations of Samaritan’s assets. Even now as Finch tried to piece things into a cohesive whole, he still was unable to recall everything. _What matters is the outcome……_

 

**_three days earlier_ **

_Harold took a deep breath, acknowledging the pricking at the corners of his eyes without shame. Greer had been eliminated by Root even as John and Lionel rescued Sameen from the bowels of Samaritan’s new stronghold. Ms. Groves then joined him to assist in the uploading of a new code string into the Machine’s mainframe._

_All that remained was to withdraw to a secure location and wait. Samaritan broke through his creation’s firewall and began assimilating its rival AI. The five of them huddled around Harold’s laptop as the struggle of the electronic titans played out, the screen of the portable computer going dark for long moments until…._

**SYSTEM REBOOT INITIATED……**

**SEARCHING…..SEARCHING…..**

**ADMIN LOCATED**

**CHECKMATE…HAROLD**

_“Finch?” John’s voice was rough with apprehension._

_“It’s over, we’ve won.” Harold’s fingers flew over the keyboard._

**SYSTEM STATUS: UPDATE REQUESTED**

**ALL FUNCTIONS WITHIN NORMAL PARAMETERS**

_The recluse looked into the blinking red light of the webcam. “I’m glad you’re alright.”_

**AND…..I….YOU**

_The screen went dark again but Harold smiled reassuringly at them all. “It’s there, it always will be.”_

 

**_present time_ **

 

Harold laughed again as John and the malinois jogged over to flop down at his side. He exchanged his book for a travel pack of wet-wipes. Reese grinned obligingly as he mopped his face clean before disposing of the cleanser.

“You okay?”

“With you, always.” 

Finch unselfconsciously leaned against the op, enjoying the feel of John’s arm draped across his shoulders. Both men closed their eyes, tilting their heads back and letting the beauty of the day push them into a lazy half-drowse.

 

**theendtheendtheendtheendtheendtheend**

 

“Doctor? We need you to make a decision.”

The tousle-haired young man stared down at his patient. His hazel eyes were clouded with sorrow, lines of weariness aging the handsome face prematurely.

“Doctor Ingram?” his colleague was polite but insistent.

Will reached down to squeeze the old man’s hand.

“I don’t understand what happened!” The frustration in his voice was palpable. “The past four years his brain activity has been off the charts…he’s exhibited REM and was even borderline responsive at times.”

The young doctor looked at the neurologist, desperately seeking an answer. “Why would his cerebral functions suddenly go dormant three days ago?”

“It happens sometimes, you know it does Will.” His friend gripped his shoulder in reassurance. “Frankly it’s a miracle he lasted this long after the trauma he went through.”

Will nodded, painfully recalling the ferry bombing that had taken the life of his father and put his Uncle Harold into a coma. He’d devoted himself to Wren’s care, exploring every option no matter how far-fetched to try and reverse the damage that had been done to his last remaining family member.

“He’s not going to come back.” Ingram whispered. “Go ahead George.”

His friend turned off the life support machines one by one until only the heart monitor was left. The erratic rhythm continued for a full minute before petering out to three slow, single beeps and then….silence.

“Time of death, 11:01 p.m.” George shut down the last monitor. “I’m sorry for your loss Will. Do you need help with the arrangements?”

“No…I’ll call the same people who took care of dad.”

“Alright. Take as much time as you want.”

Will stayed with Harold until the funeral home came to collect Wren’s body. The old man’s journey was over at last. Will hoped his uncle was finally at peace.

 

NOTES: Well, that was depressing as hell, I admit but I felt like with all the uncertainty about the future of ‘Person of Interest’, I should exorcise some possible demons regarding how the series might end.

For better, for worse this is the result.


End file.
